


awakening

by arabmorgan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabmorgan/pseuds/arabmorgan
Summary: "Jisung's bottom looks bigger than usual." - Kang Daniel, 2018."You should show off your butt." - also Kang Daniel, 2018.They get back to the dorm after filming Star Road.





	awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is full of run-on sentences please don't mind them. Also it's basically soft porn without plot? Anyway, yeah I couldn't stop thinking about Daniel's weird obsession with Jisung's butt that day lmao.

If anyone asks, Daniel is placing the blame squarely on Jisung’s new jeans.

The way they ride low on Jisung’s hips, belt sitting right above where the curve of his bottom begins – it’s _cute_ , almost. Jisung’s posterior can’t exactly be termed _perky_ , but it’s certainly wide, and Daniel’s always liked that. He’s always wanted to pet it, or smack it, just lightly.

Either way, it’s those stupid faded jeans that are accentuating the size of Jisung’s butt in a way that should be very much illegal, and now Daniel is thoroughly distracted when they’re supposed to be filming all day. It’s kind of infuriating.

The only nice thing about it is that he comes away from the whole thing with a very glamorous polaroid of Jisung with his butt front and centre of the entire photo, gaze lowered in a manner that can only be deemed as sultry. It’s actually supposed to be part of the special fan event that they have planned, but somehow it finds its way into Daniel’s pocket, and by the time they get back to the dorm it’s a little too late to give it back anyway.

He doesn’t know what makes him split off from Ong to trail Jisung back to his room instead, but the older man doesn’t even realise until he’s already sprawled out on his bed with a sigh of exhaustion, while Daniel hovers uncertainly just inside the doorway.

Squinting in surprise, Jisung breaks into a small smile, one hand raising to beckon Daniel over. “Niel? What are you doing here?”

Daniel shrugs, taking a few steps forward but stopping short just beside Jisung’s bed. He stares down at Jisung, who is looking right back at him expectantly, the faintest glimmer of confusion dawning in his eyes as Daniel continues to stand there like a frozen lump of lard.

“What?” Jisung repeats, softer this time as he sits up, concern beginning to etch itself across his face.

Daniel shakes his head, his tongue finally deciding to cooperate as he blurts out stupidly, “Those jeans make your butt look really big, you know.”

Jisung’s laugh bursts out of him, more a loud chuckle than anything, but the gleam of his eyes disappears into curves of delight anyway, and Daniel can’t do anything but grin back, his chest lightening inexplicably.

“Does it really though?” Jisung snorts, turning over and propping himself up onto his elbows as he tries to peer over his own shoulder once more. “Maybe it’s just the colour, because it’s so light.”

Pulling the polaroid out of his pocket, Daniel leans down to wave it in Jisung’s face. “It’s huge, seriously. This says it all.”

“ _Kang Daniel_! Why do you have that?” Jisung sputters, reaching out to swipe the polaroid away, but Daniel steps back swiftly with a snicker. All that does, though, is give him a fantastic view of Jisung still laying on the bed, twisted around to face him with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment dancing in his eyes, a far superior view compared to the picture clutched in his hand right then.

Reaching behind him to place the photo down on Jisung’s dresser, Daniel steps forward again, almost trance-like as he sits heavily down on the mattress by Jisung’s prone form. “It’s probably just the jeans,” he says, tone oddly conversational even as he places a hand on one of Jisung’s denim-covered ass cheeks.

It feels weird, that he can cover half of Jisung’s butt with a single hand, although it should probably feel infinitely weirder that he even has a hand there in the first place. He flexes his fingers slightly, and Jisung, who has gone conspicuously still, twitches beneath his touch.

“I mean, it probably won’t look so big once you’re –” Daniel really doesn’t know what he’s doing at all, and he has to stop to swallow nervously. “– once you’re, you know, out of these jeans.”

He glances over at Jisung then, whose gaze shifts over to meet his as well. He sees Jisung blink slowly, almost a flutter of his lashes as his eyes fix somewhere past Daniel’s head, like he’s thinking hard.

“You might be right,” Jisung says slowly, the corner of his lips twitching like he’s trying very hard not to smile. Pushing himself up, Daniel’s hand sliding off and landing on the bed, Jisung stands and stretches, flashing a sliver of pale skin now that his shirt has come untucked.

Just like before, Daniel follows suit, getting mechanically to his feet like he’s not quite in control of himself. The room can hardly be called big, and it’s not too difficult to pull Jisung closer to him with a hand around his waist, their chests bumping with the force of his motion. Jisung lets out another laugh, this one more startled than anything, although he quiets quickly when Daniel’s hand slides downwards to cup his butt again.

Daniel can’t think straight – he doesn’t know if it’s the blood rushing out of his brain on a field trip downwards, or because the knowledge that he’s actually groping his friend of almost four years has scrambled his brain signals somehow – but his fingers don’t really need all that much thought to work anyway.

He starts to lean down, but Jisung tilts his head up and meets him halfway, a soft moan leaving Daniel’s throat the moment his tongue brushes Jisung’s. It’s a little gross, because he can still taste the lip tint on both of them, and Jisung smells faintly powdery from all the make-up caked on both their faces, but it’s the kind of gross that he can live with.

Both of them are fumbling with the buckle of Jisung’s belt now, like it’s some sort of competition to see who can get him undressed faster, and Jisung keeps giggling against Daniel’s mouth each time Daniel tries to push Jisung’s hands away from his own waist, because _he_ wants to be the one to uncover that ass goddammit.

They’re both panting by the time Daniel starts to push the jeans over Jisung’s hips, except he ends up pushing Jisung’s boxers down as well to pool unceremoniously at his feet, and they both just freeze for a long second in surprise as they stare downwards, Daniel with his mouth half-open and Jisung with a single raised brow.

It’s Jisung who recovers first, of course, Jisung who grabs one of Daniel’s suddenly-limp hands and presses it back to his ass, and then leans up to catch Daniel’s bottom lip between his teeth. Not that Daniel is exactly all that concerned about Jisung’s butt size anymore, because his skin is terribly warm beneath Daniel’s palm, and he can feel every tiny movement that accompanies the rest of Jisung’s motions, like the way his ass tightens whenever he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

Daniel feels like the biggest weirdo, the two of them just standing there kissing while both of his hands knead at Jisung’s ass, feeling him clench beneath his fingers every so often as a whine rises up his throat, breath puffing hot into Daniel’s mouth. He feels like he’s doing something wrong, and it’s intoxicating.

Jisung steps even closer, but Daniel steps back with a small noise of surprise when he feels Jisung’s length press against his thigh, except his knees hit the back of the bed and he goes down, dragging Jisung along with him. That’s pretty much about the time Daniel completely stops thinking all together, because all he can focus on is the fact that Jisung’s bare ass is basically planted right on top of his hard-on, and that Jisung won’t stop _moving_.

He shifts until he’s positioned on Daniel’s thighs instead, before promptly unzipping his pants and stroking him lightly through his underwear, with the oddest quirk to his lips as he looks down. Eventually Daniel realises that those odd, broken-off whimpers are coming from his own mouth, and that Jisung has one hand planted on his stomach because his hips are jerking up every so often with each firm touch, threatening to dislodge the older man.

He should probably be concerned about the fact that Jisung is leaking all over his nice black pants, but right then he’s more focused on wriggling out of his shirt, hating the way the fabric is starting to stick to his body. He huffs when Jisung slaps his side, getting him to lift his butt so that his pants can be tugged down ever so slightly, and by that time Daniel has basically lost track of how many times he’s felt like he’s lost his mind, because Jisung pulls at the front of his briefs and _touches_ him and he convulses, coming right there and then with a choked cry like some teenager discovering the wonders of puberty.

“ _God_ ,” he breathes, eyes sliding shut for a moment, slightly revolted by how sticky the inside of his underwear feels now. When he opens his eyes again, Jisung is still perched on him, jerking himself off quickly now, eyes half-lidded and expression scrunched up so much that Daniel can’t tell if he’s feeling pain or pleasure.

Daniel is half-expecting it when Jisung tries to move off him, so he’s quick to reach out, hands closing over Jisung’s narrow hips and holding him in place as he grunts and pants, his skin hot beneath Daniel’s grip. He lets out a sort of growling cough as he shivers and comes all over Daniel’s stomach, strands of pink sticking to his damp forehead as he slumps, curling onto his side on the sheets the moment Daniel loosens his grip.

Daniel stares up at the ceiling as he runs two fingers over his chest, through the still-warm stickiness striping his skin, and wonders what on earth possessed him to let that happen.

Jisung is very still beside him, and Daniel doesn’t quite dare to look over, but he doesn’t know what to do now either.

He freezes when he feels a light touch against his bicep – it feels tentative, almost experimental, like a wild animal testing for danger, and he doesn’t want to frighten it away. Slowly, he feels Jisung shift closer, until he’s so near he’s practically half-laying atop Daniel, pressing lazy kisses along the side of his mouth. Daniel closes his eyes and turns, lips parting, and somehow they fit together like they’ve been doing this forever.

“So, was it the jeans that made my butt look big?” Jisung murmurs after a moment, the hint of laughter returning to his voice.

Daniel pauses, eyes cracking open ever so slightly to glance at Jisung. “I dunno,” he confesses. “I didn’t check.”

Jisung snorts, and then yawns, and chuckles again. “Maybe next time then,” he hums, and this time Daniel laughs as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel never actually shut the door behind him when he came into Jisung's room LOL. Just saying.


End file.
